Sailor Moon: Sailor Knights
by Seto Kaiba3
Summary: The Sailor Scouts meet up with their past Guardians from the Moon Kingdom. Staring Kyo Kusanagi from The King of Fighters tournament 98', Trunks and Goten from Dragon Ball GT, Link from The Legend of Zelda, and Hwoarang from Tekken. E-mail me!!!


Sailor Moon: Sailor Knights  
  
Episode One:  
  
Mars Knight  
  
"AAAAAAAHHH! I'm late for school!" It was a typical morning for our dear Usagi. Always late for school. She ran down stares, took a bite of a piece of toast, and then bolted out the front door. "Slow down, you forgot your lunch," said Usagi's cat Luna with Usagi's lunch bag in her mouth. Suddenly, Luna drops to a holt, "Usagi! Look out!" Just then Usagi slams into a man with dark brown hair and a school uniform on. Well, some what. "Hey!" yelled the man. Usagi jumped up immediately, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." "Whoa, slow down babe. It's ok. hey your wearing a school uniform from the school I'm enrolling in. Can you help me find it. I'm a little lost. My name's Kyo," he asked. Usagi was blushing major. What a hunky guy, she thought. Usagi froze for a minute until Luna bit her ankle. "AH, I'd love to eh heh," she said. Lunch was the first time Makoto saw Kyo. And she went through her usual stages when she sees a cute boy. Ami was working in her mini computer when it beeped. Suddenly her attention turned to Kyo. "Makoto listen, there are strange forces coming from that man," said Ami. Usagi turned, "Kyo?" "You know him?" asked Makoto desperate. "He eh, I kinda, bumped into him this morning ^_^," said Usagi, Literally. Kyo felt someone's eyes on him and turned. Makoto had been staring at him. She blushed and smiled. Kyo stared back for a while then went back to his lunch. How rude, Makoto thought.  
  
After school Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi's black cat Luna were walking to Rei's temple for afternoon studies when they saw Kyo and a couple of bullies from school. " Hey! Knew kid," one of them yelled in Kyo's ear. Kyo turned around and started to walk off. "Hey! We was talk'n to you," the other on barked. He grabbed Kyo's arm and shoved him causing him to turn around. "Hey you!," said a voice from behind, "You better leave him alone if you know what's good for ya." "Oh, this chick thinks she's a tough guy," one of them said. Kyo turned around again and started to walk off. The other one spun around, "Hey, where do you think your going. The game's not over, yet." He drew back and punched Kyo in the back. Makoto gasped. Kyo didn't flinch. He looked over his shoulder to stare him strait in the eye with his hands in his pockets. Kyo spun around so fast the boy didn't have time to think. Kyo kneed him in the stomach. As the guy fell over his thigh he Karate chopped him in back of the head knocking him out. The other one was terrified. "What's a matter? You started this game and know you don't want to play anymore?" Kyo said with an evil smirk. Somehow Luna recognized that voice from other than this morning. The sarcasm. The man ran off. Kyo put his hands back in his pocket and walked a way. Makoto ran after him. "Mako-chan!" Makoto followed him all the way to the park. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Makoto. He didn't look very happy. "What do you want?" he asked with his deep voice. "Um, how did you learn how to fight like that," Makoto asked. He said nothing. He went forward and sat down by a tree. He stared at the ground for a couple of minutes. "How come you so rude!" Makoto demanded an answer. "Stop bothering me. Why can't people just leave me alone?" He remarked. "Do you like being alone?" asked Makoto. He didn't respond. She put her hand on his for sympathy but he drew away. "What do I have to do to make you go away," he yelled at her. "I'm not surprised you don't have any friends," Makoto said. "I do have friends! Just not at school." he said. "Then why don't you try," asked Makoto. "Look, the only reason I'm here is 'cause I'm looking for someone and when I find her I'm out of here," he yelled. "How are you looking for?" asked Makoto. "None of your damn business," he yelled. Suddenly he shot up. "What is it," Makoto asked. "Oh damn it Link. Ya bring another unwanted pet home." Suddenly an parasitic armored arachnid named Gohma fell from to sky. "Gohma!" Kyo yelled. Makoto shot up as well. The arachnid started for Kyo.  
  
  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Gohma was hit by a wave of water. "Stop right ther--" Sailor Moon started as the armored arachnid now was coming after her. "Talking to a monster. What does that nut think she doing. She can't talk Gohma," Kyo said. "That 'nut' is the strongest this city has." "Wow, you guys are screwed." Makoto hit him in the back of the head. Suddenly Gohma seemed to be getting stronger. "What's happening," said Sailor Mercury. "Gohma absorbed to water attack," yelled Kyo, "It's a freak'n armored arachnid!" Soon Gohma began to lay three eggs. The eggs hatched and turned into baby Gohmas. They attacked the scouts as Gohma, once again ,came after Kyo. Gohma grabbed Kyo in his claw like hands and squeezed hard. Kyo screamed in pain as he heard the bones in his left arm crack and smash. Makoto seized the opportunity, "Jupiter! Crystal! Power!" Makoto quickly transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter was in trouble, she didn't know what to do. Save her friends or save Kyo. If she could do any of the two. She thought back to how rude he was. Maybe I should free the others then help Kyo with their help. I can't beat Gohma alone, she thought. She turned to the Gohma babies.  
  
"I call upon the forces of thunder and lightning to vanquish this evil. Jupiter!. Oak!. Evolution!!"  
  
Jupiter threw her oak thunder attack and killed the baby Gohmas. The others thanked Jupiter until they heard another scream from Kyo. Sailors Mars pulled a parchment out of no where and placed it in front of her face...  
  
"I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs, Charge!. Mars! Firebird! Attack!"  
  
  
  
Mars' firebird took a bite out of Gohma causing it to drop Kyo. Something inside of her made her run to Kyo's aid. Kyo's left arm was bleeding badly. Sailor Mars touched it and he screamed out in pain. Suddenly, memories started flowing though her head. Her mind was drawn back to the days of the Silver Millenium.  
  
The Sun Guardian Kyo was holding Princess Rei in his arms, "I love you with all my heart Princess. I will never let you go." They engaged in a long deep kiss.  
  
Princess Rei was running through her kingdom torn to bits, as she fond her beloved lying on the ground motionless. "Guardian Kyo! Guardian Kyo! Please wake up!" she cried. "I'm sorry Princess. I have failed you. Forgive me. my love." With that, he died in her arms.  
  
Mars collapsed onto Kyo's chest from the over flow of memories. If Kyo hadn't knocked out too, he would have screamed for the sake of his arm. "Mars!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Kyo!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. Gohma got up and started to lay three more eggs! Suddenly, Kyo's bandana burnt of his head revealing a sun on his forehead shinning brightly. Kyo's eyes burst open. He sat up and noticed Sailor Mars in his lap. Luna looked up at the mark on Kyo's forehead. "The Sun Guardian!" Luna yelled. "Huh?" said Sailor Venus. "The Sun Guardian swore his life to protecting the princess of Mars," said Luna. The other's gasped. Suddenly, the symbol for Mars planted itself in the center of the sun on Kyo's forehead. Kyo picked up Sailor Mars and laid her on the soft grass beside him. He stood up as Gohma was inching toward him. Kyo's usable right hand turned into a ball of flame. Kyo raised his arm in the air, "Raging!." Then slammed it against the ground, "Inferno!" The ground opened up to let a massive amount of fire burst through scorching Gohma. Kyo turned to Sailor Moon wanting her to do the finishing touches. She nods.  
  
"Moon!. Gorgeous!. Meditation!"  
  
Gohma turned into 'moon dust' (oh, how original) and faded away. There for, making the Sailor Scouts come out victorious once more. Sailor Mercury turned to see Kyo walking away with, the now powered down, Raye in his arms. "Hey! Wait, stop!" yelled Mercury. But it was too late. She already couldn't see them. Artimus ran up to Mercury, "Don't worry Sailor Mercury. She's with her Guardian now. She'll be alright." "About that," said Sailor Venus, "Do we all have Guardians?" "Except for Sailor Moon, yes. They are called the Sailor Knights," said Luna. "Why not me?" asked Sailor Moon. "I. I don't remember," said Luna. "So, Kyo is Mars Knight," said Jupiter in disappointment but cheered up knowing she would get one ^_^.  
  
Well, some what.  
  
Mars Knight 


End file.
